The future generation comes to the past
by Wolf wisperer
Summary: After every thing happens the fairy tail wizards settle down with each other or people out of the guild and have children. These children are the next generation of fairy tail. Laxus is guild master in their lives. These children go back to the past to try save there parents from the evil to come. BTW more characters will be introduced.
1. How it began

Hi guys sorry I haven't been writing I was with my cousin. I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters except lily, syrim, Juliet, and nova. BTW u should know that most of my characters come in faliling from the sky.

PROLOUGE

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy were returning from a mission. They sensed a powerful magic energy and tried to find out where it was coming from. "MOVE!" Yelled Erza. They looked up and saw 8 kids and falling from the sky. One of them started singing "nightcore infinity". " shamen knocking at the doo close your eyes for inner space 9 10 11 destination heaven numberless reality vision of infinity sha la la la sha la la la la la la sha la la la sha la la la la la la sha la la la sha la la la la la la" music starts playing (She starts transforming.) She has wings and flys right In front of the team. "Wow she's like me except she's not a cat." Yells happy "OF COURSE SHES NOT A CAT!" Yells Lucy. But then she runs out of magic and they fell. "Hey do u know where the guild fairy tale is?" Asked the yellow haired boy. "Yeah it's right behind you." Says natsu "thanks!" Sakys the boy "By the way what's your name? Gray asks. "My name is Luna dragoneel." Said the yellow haired boy. "I'm Lily vastia." Said the white haired girl. "My name is storm fullbuster." Says the blue haired boy "my name is Rosemary Fernandez." Said the red hair girl. "My name is Juliet." Said the little black haired girl who seemed to be on the top of the pile sitting down. "My name is Nachi dragoneel. Said the pink haired girl. "My name is Sylvia fullbuster." Said the blue haired girl "My name is syrim." Said the white cat "And last but not least I my name is Nova vastia." Said the reddish pinkish haired boy. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Yell Lucy, gray, happy, and natsu. Wendy gets confused. Carla is trying to figure out how this is possible. And Erza is just being Erza. 


	2. New members

Hey guys I hope u like my story and send me names that you would like future characters to be named and which parents.

the group rushes in fairy tail looking for gramps. "Romeo!" Yells Wendy. "What is it?" Asked Romeo. "We found people with natsu, gray, Lyon, and your last name!" ,"What!" Yells Romeo. **Back to the others. "** Your lying!" "You have to be lying my family died, natsu doesn't have a family, Romeo isn't married, and Lyon doesn't have kids!" Yells gray. "You don't know anything about us or what we've been through!" "Our parents died trying to save us!" "My father died right before my eyes!" Yelled lily **She starts crying.** "Calm down lily it's ok." Said nova. "I know." Said lily still crying. "Hey let's join the guild ok." Said Nachi. "Yeah." Said lily. **Romeo and Wendy rush out of the building.** "Hey guys I heard the news which one has my last name." Said Romeo. "Me!" Said Juliet. "You!?" Said Romeo. "Yep, Juliet conbolt is my name!" Said Juliet. "Come on Juliet we have to join fairy tail!" Said Rosemary "yeah let's go I almost forgot!" Said Nachi. **Inside the guild**. "Well it seems that we have many new wizards joining today! are you in the same group?" Said Mira Jane. "Yeah we've known each other since we were kids!" Said storm. (Ok so you might know this already but Nachi and Luna are natsu and Lucy's kids, rosemary is erza and jellals kids, Juliet is Wendy and Romeo's kid, lily and nova are Lyon and cherry's kids, and syrim is happy and Carla's kid/kitten.) "I'm sorry Juliet but your to young to join a guild." Said Mira. "Well she is the most young out of us all." Said Syrim. "Like your one to talk!" Said Juliet. "She does have killer strong magic though she just hasn't mastered it yet." Said Rosemary. "Oh yeah when we first met you one of you were flying like happy except your not a cat." "That my friend was me!" Said lily. "How?" Asked Carla. "Well I combined song magic with requ"ip magic and came up with magic that can change human structure as well so if I want to transform into my wolf demon form I need to sing to do it. Lily explained "Nachi has fire dragon slayer magic, Luna has celestial spirits, Rosemary has requip magic, Luna has control magic, and Juliet has life and death magic. "Can you sing us a song right now!" Asked happy. "Sure!" Said lily **She starts singing nightcore synchronicity 3 but first said "I becone the gate of time to open my past!"** The younger version of lily appeared. **They start singing** (sorry guys I can't really understand the song but I hope you liked the story so far.) **after singing she is in a white dress like the one sailor moon has and has silky white wings.** "Wow can I touch them!" Said Wendy "sure" said lily. **Soon everyone wants to feel her wings**


	3. AN

I have decided to get rid of this story and remake it you can also check out my Undertale story friends from the past


End file.
